Call centers often suffer from staffing issues and/or periods of high caller volume that result in long queues before a caller speaks to a customer service agent. During these times of high caller volume and/or insufficiently staffed customer service agents, callers may encounter queues of up to an hour or more. Furthermore, callers may be required to provide identification and inquiry information to several customer service agents and/or interactive computing devices before speaking to a customer service agent who is qualified to handle the customer's inquiry. Additionally, if the call is disconnected, the caller is required to contact the call center and once again provide identification and inquiry information. As a result, contacting call centers can be viewed as a time consuming and repetitive process, often discouraging callers from seeking the appropriate assistance they require.